1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems, image processing apparatuses, and image processing methods, and more particularly to an image processing system, image processing apparatus, and image processing method that allow tracing back formed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the widespread use of digital multi-function peripherals that integrate functions of a copier, printer, and facsimile has allowed easily copying and transmitting documents. While this enhances user convenience, a concern arises about an increased risk from the standpoint of information leaks, such as copying and transmission of confidential documents.
To address this concern, an image processing apparatus has been proposed in which all image data that is read, printed, or transmitted in processing such as copying or transmission is accumulated in a recording device (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-503901). This accumulation involves recording the image data along with log information about when and where the processing was done, and who did what kind of processing. Thus, if leaked information (often information printed on paper) is obtained, the image data recorded in the recording device can be checked to investigate and trace back which image processing apparatus was used for processing of an original document or original data for that information.
However, recording all image data processed in the apparatus as in the above conventional manner requires a recording device with an enormous capacity, which is very costly. Therefore, such a large-capacity recording device typically cannot be provided in a multi-function peripheral and is often provided on the server side over a network. This still poses problems, such as increased network traffic due to the enormous amount of recording data, and an inability to record recording data having an amount of data above the capability of the server.